The present invention relates generally to communication and information networking and more particularly to intelligent networks which provide network access services for the benefit of network providers, service providers and customers.
Object and Network Discovery
As used herein the term xe2x80x9cdiscoveryxe2x80x9d means the identification and characterization of all relevant information surrounding an event relating to a device being connected or disconnected on a network. The event may be the appearance or disappearance of connectivity of the device, such as a previously unregistered telephone, or any other device state change.
As used herein the term xe2x80x9cdevicexe2x80x9d means an NIU, NAU, or any form of logical or physical terminating device.
As used herein the term xe2x80x9cHost Switchxe2x80x9d means to designate service LDS for a customer.
As used herein the term xe2x80x9cHot-linexe2x80x9d is also known as a xe2x80x9cwarmxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cring downxe2x80x9d line, which transfers a caller to a specific number immediately upon detection that the device connected to the line goes into an origination mode (i.e. off hook).
As used herein the term xe2x80x9cMulti-hostingxe2x80x9d means the association of one network element with more than one other network element. It is a form of addressing network growth in which service areas attributable to an element are overlapped.
As used herein the term xe2x80x9cSoft-Disconnectxe2x80x9d means the assignment of an SDT behavioral characteristic to a line. Normally the assignment to a line is permanent, but may be also termed xe2x80x9cvirtualxe2x80x9d SDT when it is spontaneously assigned.
As used herein the term xe2x80x9cHard Disconnectxe2x80x9d means that all assigned resources and physical devices are returned to inventory.
As used herein the term xe2x80x9cSwitchxe2x80x9d means a Local Digital Switch or LDS, which accommodates provisioning of services. It may be a normal or xe2x80x9csoftxe2x80x9d switch providing LDS.
All forms of discovery serve to acquire knowledge and information from a managed device. Discovery has been implemented in several forms in the industry. Automatic discovery has been used in data networks implementing SNMP or CMIP and has been used for inventory and security management. It is a polled function where the network management system periodically asks, xe2x80x9cwho""s there?xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cwhat""s there?xe2x80x9d and processes the responses. However, the current standards also allow for autonomous event reports that in the form of auto announcements. VoIP and HSD Modem vendors have implemented an autonomous registration request message (REQ-REG) that causes the network management system to note the presence of the MTA device, request data from the modem, register the device and initialize the device as appropriate. Cable modem vendors have implemented a form of discovery in which the control channels are periodically scanned to institute what is known as xe2x80x98rangingxe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98marshalingxe2x80x99 to register the NAU with the HDT controller.
Normally, if the discovered device is not expected or registered, then alarms are triggered and the device is disabled.
Advanced Intelligent Network
Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN) was developed by Bellcore to separate service control from switch logic. Its primary advantage is that it provides flexibility for offering new services but also independence of vendor services which are often implemented differently. AIN provides these services to line accounts after they are provisioned into the Local Digital Switch (LDS).
AIN defines a formal call model to which all switching systems must adhere. The call model is implemented in the LDS known as the AIN Service Switching Point (SSP), which utilizes point in calls (PICs), detection points (DPs), and triggers. The AIN architecture introduces the Intelligent Peripheral (IPe) and then utilizes the Service Control Point (SCP) to provide call guidance.
AIN SSP formal call model introduces call states to track call origination to call termination. These states include the null state (or the xe2x80x9con-hookxe2x80x9d idle state) when the phone is idle. Other PICs include off-hook (or origination attempt), collecting information, analyzing information, routing, alerting, etc. In this new call model, trigger detection points (TDPs) were added between the PICs. SSPs check TDPs to see if there are any active triggers.
There are three types of triggers, i.e. subscribed or line-based triggers, group-based triggers, and office-based triggers. Subscribed triggers are specifically provisioned to the customer""s line. Group-based triggers are assigned to groups such as all lines in a Centrex group. Office-based triggers are available to everyone who is connected to the telephone switching office or has access to the North American numbering plan.
Normal switching system call processing continues until an active trigger is detected. The SSP then sends the event message to the IPe or SCP and awaits instructions before continuing call processing.
Essentially, when the SSP recognizes that a call has an associated AIN trigger, the SSP suspends the call processing while querying the SCP for call routing instructions or the IPe for instructions. Once the SCP provides the instruction, the SSP continues the call model flow until completion of the call.
AIN is an event based model which adds call features to already provisioned or established lines. In contrast, the INP-NAS provides an architecture which is event based and provides network access services prior to provisioning and after provisioning lines in service.
Prior Art Network Access Services
In order to appreciate the process described herein, a few examples of Prior Art network access services will be explained. These examples are:
Installation of telephony service on a circuit based network;
Installation of telephony service on a xe2x80x9cVoice Over IPxe2x80x9d (VoIP) network;
Service Disconnect to Soft Dialtone; and
Network rearrangement.
Installation Servicesxe2x80x94Provisioning of Circuit Based Telephony Services
The customer must first call the business office to establish an account and request service (i.e. service negotiation). A new Telephone Number (TN) is assigned or a specific one is retained should the customer request it. The retention of a TN is termed a Local Number Portability (LNP) order. An appointment is scheduled with the customer if there is no pre-existing NAU with available inventory at the service location. These appointments typically require advance scheduling a minimum of one to three days, but can take up to 11 days for an LNP order. LNP orders require longer intervals due to the need to service negotiate and coordinate the transfer. Upon negotiation, third party provisioning functions take place and a Provisioning Work Order (PWO) is sent to the network provisioning OSS, which manages the details of network provisioning.
In respect to Network Provisioning, the network provisioning function entails three principle-provisioning tasks. (These tasks expand into multiple provisioning steps). These processes have been automated in the current art by provisioning Operations Service Systems (OSS) and provide operational benefits.
Network Provisioning Steps for a CATV telephony service, by way of example, are:
a) Provisioning the xe2x80x9cHost Digital Terminalxe2x80x9d (HDT) that is used to service the customer location;
b) Provisioning the telephone switch that will provide service; and
c) Installation of an addressable xe2x80x9cnetwork access unitxe2x80x9d (NAU) at the service location.
The order of these steps may change, depending on the equipment capabilities, such as the use of a temporary Serial Number, which enables the order to proceed without explicit detail regarding an installed device. Some vendors require pre-identification of the NAU serial number prior to step a). For these equipment types, step c) must be completed first. The execution of step c) first, has the additional disadvantage of having all problems discovered while the installation is taking place.
Step a: Determination of the communication for which a providing service path is required: This determination is made by referencing engineering drawings or by using pre-extracted data. Next, a logical communications path between the HDT modem and the Fiber Node may be assigned from inventory or the element manager. This portion of the path is termed the proprietary circuit. Next, a carrier circuit must be found between the HDT and the switch. The HDT may indicate an available circuit to a switch. The xe2x80x9cCall Reference Valuexe2x80x9d (CRV), in reference to TR303 types of HDTs, is used to institute the logical cross-connect between the carrier circuit""s shareable DSO and the proprietary channel.
Step b: Switch services are provisioned. Activating telephony service on a line is commonly referred to as setting xe2x80x9ctranslations.xe2x80x9d The selection of an assignable item from an inventory is termed an xe2x80x9cassignment.xe2x80x9d
Several switch assignment data must be identified. The specified telephony services identified for the TN are selected along with the appropriate xe2x80x9cLine Class Codesxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cLine Equipment Numberxe2x80x9d (LEN), or xe2x80x9cOffice Equipmentxe2x80x9d (OE), identifying the port of the switch corresponding to the previously identified CRV. Additional switch provisioning information, such as a xe2x80x9cRate Area Exchangexe2x80x9d (RAX) is also specified. When these are assembled, the switch may have the translations loaded for the TN.
Step c: Installation must occur. Several calls are needed to complete installation. One call to the provisioning center to identify equipment, another call to the test center and yet another call to the provisioning center to complete LNP transfers. The installer must use a cellular phone, wireless device, or xe2x80x9cborrowxe2x80x9d a nearby idle line to establish a communications path.
The telephony service requires the NAU to be registered and marshaled and the circuit to be provisioned in the switch to the installed NAU. Dialtone provided by step b) from the switch will appear on the provisioned port of the installed NAU.
The installer may choose to install the new NAU as anticipated above, or may choose to provide service from a nearby NAU, if it is within cabling distance. This installation is termed a xe2x80x9csplit NAUxe2x80x9d and is done to save considerable time and to more efficiently utilize capital equipment.
If an NAU is split, the technician must call the provisioning group to request that the provisioning be redone. This takes time and is error prone.
The NAU to be installed must be pre-registered to prevent an alarm from being generated. A provisioning Temporary Serial Number (TSN), or an electronic serial number (ESN) of the unit to be installed must be provided to the provisioning center or entered into a port on the NAU. When the TSN or ESN are used, the installed equipment is associated with the provisioning order.
After registration, the HDT modem will range or marshal without generating an intrusion alarm.
Calling a test desk using a cellular phone, wireless device, etc. completes tests of the service, such as incoming call completion and dial origination.
Finally, a call is made to initiate LNP activation to complete the service.
Installation Servicesxe2x80x94Provisioning IP Telephony Services
In respect to provisioning IP telephony services, IP networks support multimedia services and provide operations advantages for the network provider and customers. Standards, such as Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS), Advanced PHY, Packet-Cable, and future standards, will enable portability of IP-based NAU equipment, termed the multimedia terminal adapter (MTA), that can be used across multiple vendor networks.
One advantage of the DOCSIS standard is that the multimedia terminal adapter (MTA) might be more easily installed. There is no inherent association of address to serving node. The MTA must be pre-authorized with the network before service can be obtained. This is limiting when new multimedia services are requested.
In the current art for IP based services, comparable provisioning installation steps to those used for the circuit telephony scenario above are needed.
The customer must call the business office and establish an account for an order to be initiated. A TN is assigned and an installation appointment is scheduled.
On the due date, the installer calls the provisioning center and furnishes the order number to prepare the network to recognize the new MTA. The call must be made from an active phone line or using a cellular or wireless phone. The installer installs the MTA, which sends a registration request (REQ-REG) to Network Management and Activation System (NMAS) which records the MAC address, assigns non-routable IP address, and downloads temporary Configuration data. (At this point, the specific customer service association is not completed.)
The installer enters an account number and order number into MTA data configuration port, which sends a message to the NMAS, which next associates these records for the service systems, such as the CMS (Cable Management System).
The installer then reboots MTA in order to get the MTA to send a new REQ-REG to the NMAS, which now understands the association to specific service.
The NMAS records the MTA MAC address, accesses customer information, assigns routable IP address and downloads correct customer specific configuration file.
Service is established.
Calls to the test center must be made to test call completion and origination.
A call to the provisioning center is made to initiate LNP activation.
Service Disconnect and Impact on Network Utilization
When a customer terminates service, a disconnect order is issued. Providers benefit by implementing a SDT service because this saves dispatching a technician to remove and subsequently reconnect the line, when the next customer requests service at the same location. SDT is assigned to the line for a number of days after any disconnect occurs and is sometimes required to be permanent if Public Utility Commission mandates. A first order implements SDT by potentially changing the name and TN on the account and places SDT characteristics on the line, which blocks originating and terminating calls, except for Emergency 911 (E911) and access to the business office. A second order is usually scheduled between 30 days to 90 days and creates the final xe2x80x9chard disconnectxe2x80x9d which occurs when the NAU is physically returned to inventory.
If another subscriber at the same location orders new service (as might occur in the event of a move), then the new subscriber will take over the facility assignments associated with the SDT and the service can be activated without the need for a dispatch. Disadvantages of this approach are the allocation of the SDT switch resource ties up inventory and generates the second order that must be cancelled if another subscriber at the same location accepts service.
Network Rearrangementxe2x80x94Capacity Management Related Service Requirements Circuit Switched Services over a Cable Network
Engineering must periodically perform network capacity management services. If additional network capacity is needed in a network, engineers have to enlarge the network and therefore xe2x80x9cgrowxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csplitxe2x80x9d the xe2x80x9cFiberNode Service Areasxe2x80x9d (FSA) into two or more FSAs. This function is needed to maintain the ability to service customers and maintain a high grade of service as the numbers of customers requiring service are added to network segments. This ensures that subscribers are given the same service that they had prior to the network engineering change. The process of re-configuring the network typically requires cabling to be moved and perhaps hundreds or thousands of switch translation changes to be performed. This requires substantial inventory management associated with LEN/OE and CRV reassignment. The reference to CRV is understood to pertain to TR303 types of remote terminals. However, in the case of a TR008 remote terminal the word xe2x80x9cportxe2x80x9d is recognized, applicable and substitutable for CRV. Also, from a switch""s view, the HDT appears to be a remote terminal. Existing databases must be accurately restructured in order to maintain service. Retranslation of network elements may be necessary, when the service path is rearranged, the LEN/OE/CRV and other assignments will change. Done improperly, this activity negatively impacts the QoS and has high associated costs.
Multi-hosting addresses capacity exhaustion by allowing several switches to serve a common HDT. This is similar to having overlapping FSAs. The association of an address to a unique serving network becomes ambiguous to ascertain by examining network maps.
Problems Associated with Prior Art
Prior art entails the mechanization of manual provisioning and installation processes. As such, there are numerous limitations and points of failure. AIN services apply after provisioning is completed and does nothing to improve these issues.
Provisioning accuracy is a problem. It is not currently possible to achieve 100% accurate provisioning because of data quality. A number of data related problems must be resolved to successfully provision a subscriber""s service.
Any one error in the assignment of data from inventory will result in a failure to institute service. When dozens of data elements, each having less than 100% accuracy, are used to provide service, the probability of service fulfillment generally drops significantly (typically ranging between 60% to 95%). In the event that service is not properly fulfilled, the difficulty of locating the provisioning problem is tedious and time consuming.
Inventory data containing physical and logical resources identify both in-service and available network elements and resources. The service address to FN and HDT node associations must be accurately stored in a database similar to the common xe2x80x9cStreet and addressxe2x80x9d Guide (SAG). The accuracy of these data ranges can be from 60%-95% due to the ambiguity of addresses on network maps. These data are costly to collect and make 100% accurate. Additionally, the transport inventory must be correct to avoid a conflict when LEN/OE/CRV/PORT assignments are made.
Service delays are a problem. If a service cannot be customer-installed, a technician is required. Technician appointments must be scheduled weeks in advance.
Installation delays are a problem. If the installer encounters data problems, installation will take longer than expected, and can cause subsequent appointments scheduled for that day to either be missed or delayed. Additionally, the probability the customer will cancel service increases significantly. Installation objectives and customer satisfaction metrics are negatively impacted; and if cancellation of service occurs, the company will lose revenue. Installation costs rise due to necessary overtime.
Alarms are a problem. There are between hundreds and tens-of-thousands of active alarms in the network at any one time. As described, unregistered discovered objects generate alarms that further overwhelm the service assurance centers and they are not able to deal effectively with valid alarms. A high degree of data overload may cause a lower grade of service because network technicians become desensitized to alarms.
Other service affecting problems are involved. One area of network engineering that impacts network quality of service and has high cost is network capacity management. In the event that additional network capacity is needed in a CATV network, engineers sometimes plan an xe2x80x9cFSA splitxe2x80x9d into two, or more FSAs. If done incompletely, the customer will lose service.
Staff efficiency is a problem. Human interactions introduce more errors, delays and inefficiencies into the process. Fewer lines are placed into service than if no interactions were required. Communications required between the installer and the provisioning staff is inherently error prone when human transcription and/or entry are required. The installer must remain on-site to test the telephony connection and provisioned services before leaving for the next installation. These steps require multiple calls to the service repair centers or to test lines. The installer must either use a cellular or wireless form of communications, or must xe2x80x9cborrowxe2x80x9d an idle in-service line; the network communications at the site are unavailable for installer use.
Quality of Service (QoS) is a problem. The second disconnect order issued may result in disconnecting of the new subscriber if the order was not properly cancelled. The second order to disconnect service entails extra workflow management, increases the order volume and potentially creates troubles.
Detection of Service Problems is a problem. Once service has been provided, customers, who then register complaints, often are the first to discover network service problems. Network outages due to power failures, lightning, or other impairments, may cause the equipment to lose the proper provisioning associations. Current networks have limited ability to recover from these outages.
The Intelligent Network Providing Network Access Services (INP-NAS), as disclosed herein, implements services for communications and information networks. Based on Object and Path Discovery (reporting data and the state change of a network element), this invention automatically initiates services and management applications benefiting Network Providers. Service Providers, and customers. A service controller (NAS Application Controller) provides these applications and integrates them with management systems and provisioning systems to provide services described herein.
The invention applies to any type of addressable network arrangement for voice, data, image, and video networks with any type of access arrangement. It applies to primary dedicated networks and secondary dial-up networks, such as Information Service or Data Networks. It supports point-to-point, point-to-multipoint, and bus architectures, wireline, wireless, fiber, radio, and optical network technologies. It applies to communication technologies such as analog, and digital, circuit and packet utilizing protocols such as Internet Protocol (IP).
xe2x80x9cObject Discoveryxe2x80x9d, the technology enabler for this invention, provides data collection of the object and network path for use by the NAS Applications. Object discovery reports significant events (state changes) such as; unit on-line or off-line, device reset, power interruption, network rearrangements and changes, installation and construction activities, and other things affecting the network connectivity and control of this object. The primary benefit of the Object Discovery is that it minimizes dependency on pre-collected data.
This invention provides ease of access and improves service quality services to customers, and revenue generation and operations savings services for network providers and service providers. The Network Access Services are implemented as NAS applications. The discovery event is used to initiate a set of applications that provide the following services:
Access to network and information implementing xe2x80x9cservice on demand.xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cService on Demandxe2x80x9d has been a longtime goal in the communications and information service industry. The Immediate Network Access Service supports customer self-installation to produce an immediate activation of service without requiring a qualified technician to perform the installation. It also supports the technician installation process, automating the installation steps significantly improves the efficiency and predictability of installation. Customers benefit by getting service when they want it, and Service Providers benefit through earlier revenue generation and reduced operations costs.
Intelligent routing to Business Office or Provisioning Interactive Voice Response (IVR) based on classification and identification of element types resulting in services appropriate to the element being serviced.
Automatic arrangement of network elements to provide a service configuration.
Simplified access to the Business Office to negotiate new services and to activate services xe2x80x9con-demand.xe2x80x9d
Automated services for technicians to reduce installation time frames.
Service assurance (such as; reprovision and recovery, filtering of alarms, and move services) resulting in improved customer satisfaction.
Automatic support for network rearrangement of the network topology by network engineering.
Supports Operations Support Systems (OSS) used to maintain, provision, or engineer networks and improves Customer Relationship Management (CRM) services; and
Security services appropriate to the intervention.
An essential component of this invention is the use of Discovered Object events to initiate a set of services in a meaningful and beneficial manner. For example. xe2x80x9cService on Demandxe2x80x9d uses the discovery of an unregistered network access unit (NAU) object to assign a dedicated hot-line. The term xe2x80x9chot-linexe2x80x9d is synonymous with the telecommunication""s reference to a xe2x80x9cring downxe2x80x9d circuit. (A hot-line causes an automatic transfer to a pre-established number, such as the Business Office when the originator picks up the phone.) Another example of a beneficial service can be offered if a discovery event of a registered NAU results from a service disruption. In this situation, it is appropriate to implement one or more xe2x80x9cself-healing servicesxe2x80x9d to automatically restore service. In traditional networks, the discovery of an unregistered object (a.k.a. unknown device) initiates network security services to block access, log an intrusion alarm event, and dispatch a technician to investigate the alarm and perhaps eliminate the intrusion.
This invention facilitates access, while the traditional method blocks or restricts access. This invention reverses the traditional security paradigm. It enables potential customers to easily gain access to network services on demand, while intruders seeking to improperly access services, are fully discovered and become highly visible to the network provider; thus exposing their identity and location.
Some of the benefits of the invention are briefly described:
Object discovery eliminates complexity and costs associated with inventory creation and data collection (required for inventory management for traditional networks). The class of access services initiated offers significant value.
Provides xe2x80x9cServices on Demandxe2x80x9d (using the INAS) enabling customer self-installation: Scheduled appointments for the installation of NAU equipment normally can be eliminated. Installation delays leading to customer dissatisfaction and loss of revenue for the provider are eliminated.
Establishes new service delivery distribution channels enabling a travelling sales person, retail distribution to customer, or a technician to provide on-demand services when required.
The xe2x80x9cjust in timexe2x80x9d method of this invention ensures accuracy of data. Since the network and element data is collected as a result of Object Discovery, the data are 100% accurate. (Causes of data inaccuracies stem from many sources and will be explained later.)
Inventory is allocated via a continuous process rather than the normal process where inventory is determined quarterly or annually, resulting in excess inventory in growth-oriented industries in order to meet next period needs. With this invention, each assignment results in an inventory order enabling more efficient utilization of capital-intensive resources. This field is referred to as Capacity Management.
Efficient utilization of network capital resources. For example, in traditional networks, Soft Dail Tone (SDT) service requires the permanent assignment of switch resources to lines that are non-revenue generating. While SDT services provide benefit by eliminating the need to rework the physical installation and avoids a dispatch to a previously serviced address, this inefficient utilization of network resources requires non-revenue generating telephone number accounts in the switch for each line given this type of service treatment. This is of concern to engineering and to Public Utility Commissions seeking to minimize costs for the consumer. INP-NAS INAS draws the SDT resource from a pool and returns the resource to the pool typically within one hour. The service requires resources only until activation of the permanent service.
The use of xe2x80x9cjust in timexe2x80x9d method eliminates the need to pre-provision services. Pre-provisioning is needed in current networks because of data inaccuracies and the time-consuming nature of provisioning. Eliminating pre-provisioning has the benefit of reducing extra work on orders provisioned that are cancelled, supplemented, or changed before the due date. Normal pre-provisioning of a Local Number Portability (LNP) order requires that an unconditional trigger be assigned to the telephone number (TN) account in the switch to redirect local calls to the correct final destination by referencing the SS7 network""s LNP database(s) (since the original TN may be in service on another switch). After activation, the unconditional trigger is removed so that the local switch calls complete locally without referencing the SS7 network. One benefit is that SS7 transaction charges for all calls requiring the extra LNP activation lookup are not required.
Representative NAS Applications Types are:
1. Immediate Network Access Services (INAS) provide new NAU with network access in order to negotiate services. These may be subscriber services or xe2x80x9con-demandxe2x80x9d session-only services. Such services apply to dedicated and remote networks. Examples of INAS are Service Negotiation and Installation.
2. Service Negotiation (SN) delivers an unrecognized caller to a Business Office or to a subscription screen of a service provider. Automatic identification of the network path and the equipment type of the customer enables the agent to handle service and trouble calls more accurately and efficiently.
3. Installation NAS improves customer service. Installation NAS enables fast and accurate installation of equipment. Installation NAS Applications automate the installer process eliminating much of the uncertainty and wasted time associated with provisioning of services. On dedicated networks (such as CATV network or POTS, or ISDN) permanent service can be furnished quickly after Object Discovery, and may be provided without the need for an installation appointment, providing the customer is furnished with an NAU appropriate for self-installation. Thus this service supports customer self-installation and supports traditional technician installation.
4. Repair NAS provides for more rapid and accurate repair activities when equipment is to be replaced or upgraded by utilizing discovered object data for the replacement NAU to be used to substitute it for the faulty NAU. Three forms of repair have been identified: (a) supporting the replacement of a NAU (like), or (b) NAU (unlike) or (c) supporting port reassignment.
5. Upgrade NAS for NAU substitution (unlike)
6. Restoration NAS applications improves the quality of service (QoS) for communications networks by implementing automatic restoration. This invention discloses a method enabling automatic recovery from service disruptions caused by several events such as human error, electrical interference, and power outages.
7. Network Rearrangement NAS Applications automatically support the rearrangements required, thereby eliminating the error prone and precise work associated with the need to design and execute the engineering changes. The costs and errors associated with such changes are minimized or eliminated.
8. Inventory Management NAS Applications provide more efficient utilization of network resources by allocating them only when and where needed, minimally retaining them in service, and automatically reordering replacement inventory when necessary.
9. Accessxe2x80x94Automatic Device Registrationxe2x80x94This service recognizes an object and creates the registration MIB which is the basis of all applications within INP NAS.
10. Access Initializationxe2x80x94Assignment of communications path using for example, Virtual Hot-Line or SDT.
11. Network Securityxe2x80x94Service is triggered if event does not warrant as any other service type. In addition, the full characterization of the discovered object facilitates identification of intervener.
12. Immediate Access NASxe2x80x94Supports spontaneous access which may have a service duration of one session, such as Pay per View or Pay per Session services.
13. Disconnectxe2x80x94NASxe2x80x94Supports (a) Hard type disconnect releases all resources to inventory, or (b) Soft type uses SDT service to preserve the service arrangement or (c) disconnectxe2x80x94to Virtual SDTxe2x80x94using Access Initialization upon first off-hook rather than object discovery. This provides better utilization of switch and network resources.
14. Customer Move (to/from)xe2x80x94Relocation service allows service to xe2x80x9cfollow customerxe2x80x9d to new location if it is within network range.
ISP-NASxe2x80x94Immediate Network Access Services provide benefits to Information Service Providers (ISPs), Network Service Providers (NSPs), subscribers, and on-demand customers. Normally a security failure results in xe2x80x9cdenial of service.xe2x80x9d In this invention, the xe2x80x9csecurity eventxe2x80x9d announces that an unregistered terminal object is seeking entry or service. ISP-INAS provides a more beneficial service by delivering the interested user to a registration service and upon successful registration the INAS generates and automatically downloads a configuration file (customizing the customer access dial scripts with the appropriate security and login data) so that future dialup results in a successful access. Said file can take the form of a dial up script, a traditional initialization file, or a cookie enabling subsequent recognition by INAS.
A xe2x80x9cpay per sessionxe2x80x9d ISP service is a logical extension of the said INAS described. The INAS could implement on-demand services to charge by the day, by the session, or by each use, (in effect opening up networks to anyone requesting information servicesxe2x80x94not just for subscribers) by integrating to security and billing services.
The Intelligent Network Providing Network Access Services (INP-NAS) implements an architecture and services for communications and information networks. Based on Object and Path Discovery (events reporting the state change of a network element), the invention automatically initiates services and management applications benefiting Network Providers, Service Providers, and customers. A service controller (NAS Application Controller) provides these applications and integrates with management systems and provisioning systems to provide services described herein.
Object Discovery, the technology enabler for this invention, provides data collection of the object and network path for use by the NAS Applications. Object Discovery reports significant events (state changes) such as; unit on-line or off-line, device reset, power interruption, network rearrangements and changes, installation and construction activities, and other things affecting the network seeing this object. The primary benefit of the Object Discovery is that it minimizes dependency on pre-collected data. This invention provides ease of access and service quality services to customers, and revenue generation and operations savings services for network providers and service providers. The access services are implemented as NAS applications.
A set of Network Access Services (NAS) for circuit and VoIP telephony is described for CATV networks. These services can be easily extended to other network types.
The chief advantages and key objects of the invention include reduced expenses, increased service quality, with higher revenue generation for the network provider that implements this NAS invention. By supporting customer installation, the flexibility of obtaining telephony INAS on a time frame that is amenable to their unique schedule, i.e. no installation appointment is necessary by applying this invention. Benefits of the invention include:
INAS provides instant communications service to customers eliminating the need for a qualified installer. This invention allows subscribers to install their own service equipment eliminating the need for an appointment and installer.
This invention automatically guides the subscriber installing equipment directly into the business office enabling INAS. INAS includes service negotiation and service activation.
Improved Customer Servicingxe2x80x94Information regarding the customer""s reason for call, equipment type, serial number, number and type of available ports, and other details can be furnished to the business office or repair office improving the servicing and quality of call handling. Multiple service NAUs such as voice and data for circuit networks, or for IP networks can be better serviced.
Both the installer and customer utilizes the pre-service communication path associated with the NASxe2x80x94Installation and not need to use a separate wireless telephone or to xe2x80x9cborrowxe2x80x9d a dial-tone from an idle line. All service are provided by the newly discovered equipment. Alternate means of communications are only needed in a limited number of cases when service does not complete successfully.
Quality of Service: A higher degree of service accuracy is possible. The 95-97% accuracy (typically the best case) for data increases to nearly 100% because it is furnished xe2x80x9cjust-in-timexe2x80x9d when needed via the access network.
Costly data collection and maintenance are virtually eliminated. The benefit is reduced cost and less time wasted. The need to maintain data is eliminated since it is furnished only when needed by the network.
No prior knowledge concerning a subscriber""s service location need be collected and saved in inventory databases prior to provisioning the required telephony services.
No relationship between a subscriber""s location and the HDT need be pre-defined in the databases.
A pre-determined inventory is not needed: Rather than storing assignable inventory and assigning portions of the inventory to allocate facilities for provisioning, data items can be obtained directly from the network itself.
Costly installer time is reduced because the process is automated for the installer. The invention automates the installation sequence. The installer""s time at a subscriber""s service location is minimized. Therefore, installer efficiency is maximized and the number of installs that can be completed each day increases.
The customer and installer are alerted as installation progresses, eliminating the need to xe2x80x9cwatchxe2x80x9d progress indicator lamps.
The installer need not communicate with any other person when placing a NAU. Communications are only required if an error condition arises or if the installer wishes to communicate with provisioning personnel.
Speeds the replacement/repair process by allowing services provisioned onto one NAU to be easily transferred to another.
Allows for the automatic reconfiguration of service if the network is re-engineered. Subscriber service integrity is maintained with minimal, if any, human intervention.
Provisioning of lines having standard service packages is possible by assignment from pools of identically provisioned lines. The benefit is that provisioning which is time consuming and costly in terms of switch load, can be moved to low traffic hours permitting faster service activation.
Inventory of pre-established hot-line and permanent resource pools can be kept to a minimum by xe2x80x9cjust-in-timexe2x80x9d association with a corresponding inventory replenishment order being generated.